In many battery operated appliances, the battery is charged continuously when the appliance is not in use. Such continuous charging gives a shortened battery life as compared to charging the battery only when it is discharged or near discharge.
It is therefore desirable to avoid continuous of a rechargeable battery, so as to extend its life. The instant invention provides a simple solution to this problem.